harry potter betrayal of many
by fanfic lovr 00
Summary: harry potter learning of the betrayal the of Ron, Ginny, Molly, Hermione and many more starts before his birthday before 4th year later goes through the year its a harry/fleur pairing
1. Chapter 1

this is my first story at all so pleae leave suggetions and dont be to hard of a critic and sorry not good at punctuation so sorry if there is a minumm of punctuation and im american so not many brit usae sorry agian

_**i do not own harry pottr and nevr will harry potter belongs to jk rowling**_

_**dear diary this is my first entree my name is harry potter last night i had a nightmare it was about a old muggle that was killed by voldermort wormtail my pairents killer was there a another man i did not recognixe**_

i'm so glad i decided to get a diary even though the twins and ron made fun of me. **hoot hoot** hedwig you're back i'll have a couple letters for you to deliver girl

_dear hermione_

_i'm sending this letter to ask you if it's posible to see things through a dream i saw voldemort kill a old muggle and i feel as if it's real and my scar hurt_

_please reply soon_

_P.S are you going to the quiddich world cup_

_love harry_

_dear ron_

_thank your dad for me for the tickits to the world cup. i also had a nightmare about voldemort killing a old muggle ask your dad if its possible to see things through dreams after my scar hurt like hell_

_P.S is hermione going_

_love harry_

_Dear siruis_

_how are you? where are you? tell me is it normal to hae a nightmare a see something happening i had a nightmare of voldemrt killing a old muggle_

_P.S wish you could come to the world cup_

_love harry_

_**BOY**_ _**GET DOWN HERE AND MAKE DUDDERS SOME BREAKFEST**_

yes uncle vernon

_**sizzle sizzle **_breakfet done i said as i slipped a couple pieces of backon and a piece of break in the pocket of my overgrown hamiedown pants of my couint dudley that unce vernon so grausously gave to me

while they couldent beat me like normal every year with the threat of siruis hanng over them so the gave me even more chores

_**HERES YOUR LIST OF CHORES ALL OF THEM DONE OR NO DINNER**_

_**wash the car**_

_**wax the car**_

_**mow the lawn**_

_**do the dishes**_

_**paint the fence**_

_**clean the gutters**_

_**clean th garrage**_

_**clean dudders room**_

_**do the landry**_

_**vacume the crpet**_

_**scrub the tile**_

after that uncle vernon lefrt in the new mersadies he bought yesterday for work

dudley went to a tea party (smmoke pot and drink alcohoe while beating the shit out of kids)

aunt petunia went to gossip like away

i startd with the dishes witch took me fifteen minutes it was on 9:46 a.m. i had till 6 to be done next i did the laundry i then painted the fence a white olor since dudley had cut u the la fence like every year i then did the gutters after that i just did it in random rder when i loooked down to see what was left i realised nothing was left

it was then i heard my aunt petunis shrill scream telling me to come inside

she told me to start making dinner it was her duddykins special day of the week every friday thay had some super fatty rsy food to make up for the diet the nurse at smeltings had him on

aftter eating my ow so generous dinner which including what they didnt eat i really did not get much im just happy that i had stolen a few pirces like tghey would notice

later that night while i was putting that thing i used to do my potions homework i sent with hedwig all the letters to hermione ron and siruis

**skauk skauk **i heard at my window i went outside to see a grat horned owl carrying a letter i let him insde to le him drink some water from hedwigs cage while he was drinking i took the letter off him to discoer the gringot sel saw before my first year. i opened the letter

_**to heir potter-evan**_

_**if you do not show up efore you start of your fourth year at hogwart school of witch craft and wizardry the title of lord potter will be given to albus dumbledore your magical guardian and the next in line of the potter family your gret uncle**_

_**and the tital of lord evan will be given to dudley dursley **_

_**bring this letter and show it to a teller by july 30th**_

_**potter-evan family acountet griphook**_

professsor dumledore i my magial guardian. what is a magical guardian? i thought that aunt patunia was my guardian and hes my great uncle then why couldent i stay with him the blood wards would also work with him

i guess i have to ask some guesions to the weasley like whats a magical guardian

in the next ouple a days he did morre homework and packed while doing more chores


	2. authors note

ok soi will post a new chapter 1-3 maybe 4 times a week

i also thank jamesk19 for the advice and to tell him i will follow theadvice and keep the helpul kriticism comming

send me a review to tell me if you like it

and this is my first so all advice is good

im using harry/fluer becuse its one of my faveriot fanfic pairing

fanfic lovr 00


	3. Chapter 2 hrry's birthday

i dont own any of Harry Potter jk rowling owns it all

harry woke up it had been a couple days since he last wrote in his diary he decided to use it for things that are important for him to later remember or was significant

_ dear diary today is my birthday is coming to get me tommorow all my homework is done ill get my presents from hermione and the weasleys at their house i cant wait i got my present from siruis it is a three way mirror i decided im going to ask siruis and remus what a magical guardian is i cant wait its been bothering me for days_

he remebered when he got it 2 days after he sent the notes out he had opened siruis first

_dear harry_

_i know of two ways one is that to have a link to who ever it is in the dream my guess would be__** he-who-must-not-be-named **__the other is something called legilimency also i sent you a package it has your birthday present in it_

_love siruis_

_dear harry_

_i have not ever heard of somthing like that you should send a ltter to professor dumbledor it could be very bad for you and ron told me that they are sending you more food_

_love hermione_

_dear harry _

_how are you did you hear about the cannons thay almost won a game also percy owl is bringing some food to you he feels all important he has a job under at the ministry also dad said that no he does not know he never encountered somthing like that_

_see yah ron_

now its time to try out siruis gift

_Siruis_

yes pup

_what is a magical guardian and what does he have to do with bank accounts_

why do you want to now harry

_i got a letter from gringots that said if i don't come explain why i havent claimed the evan and potter lordships than they go to profeccor dumbledore and my cousin dudley_

a magical guardian is the one who controls youre bank accounts who draws money from the thee hae unlimited access so that they can take care of you and i dont remeber that law i know all laws so i would ask remus more about it must have been created when i was in azaban is there anything else

_how did you get these mirrors_

we created them why

_i thought they would b good for me, ron and hermione_

ill send you a letter when your in school with instructions and a couple mirrors

_and what does it man to be lord potter and lord evan_

to be a lord islike th muggle world its a title you also have with lord pottr and lord evan in th magical world you alo have lordship in the muggle world with the quenn you are actually a 2nd cousint once removed to the quenn

_ok by siuis_

see you harry

BOY GET DOWN HERE NOW

yes uncle vernon

DONT TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME BOY

sorry uncle vernon

uncle vernon then handded me a piece of paper saying

**TODAYS CHORES**

MOW THE LAWN

DO THE DISHES

SWEEP

VACUM

SCRUB

LAUNDRY

CLEAN DUDDERS ROOM

MAKE DINNER

i guickly got started before uncle vernon decided to add more

as i was leaving i heard him say and no dinner if you're not done before i get back from work

i was currently making dinner the only thing left it was one of my favorites beacse there was always left overs chicken salad, potatoe salad, and macaronie salad

it was after i washed the dishes agian that hedwig returned from the hunt she was on the mouse she had in her beak was half eaten and looked disgusting

i then remberd hermiones advice to send a leter to profecour dumbldore i quickly opened my trunk and got out a quill parchment and ink

_dear profesour dumbldore_

_i had a very bad nightmare the other nght it was about voldemort killing a old muggle some man was there i did not recognix there wa also peter pigtail i was woundring if you new how this would happen siruis said one way there could be a mentail link is there another way and if not can we get it checked out to see if i do have one_

_harry potter_


End file.
